<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Could Call It Love by ekosma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001766">You Could Call It Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekosma/pseuds/ekosma'>ekosma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snucius Collection:) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Severus Snape, Fluff and Angst, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Light Angst, M/M, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Top Lucius Malfoy, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekosma/pseuds/ekosma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius spends Valentine's Day with Severus, and with the oncoming war, they wonder about what the future might hold for them.</p><p>-Ekos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snucius Collection:) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Could Call It Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Chapter Vibes: Honeybee by The Head and the Heart ~</p><p>Lucius Malfoy pulled the cloak further across his shoulders to fight against the bitter winter chill. He kept his gaze downwards, as he weaved through the cracked cobblestone streets of Cokeworth, making sure to stay close to the shadows. The last thing he wanted was to have someone see him in this muggle dung heap of a town. Granted, not that anyone he personally knew would be here tonight in this filthy place, but the probability of another wizard or witch recognizing him was much too high for Lucius’ liking. It was a burden to be so gloriously admired sometimes. 
</p><p> So why was the lord of Malfoy Manor here in this shitty little town? Well, it was simple. Today was a special day in his life, and he would be damned if he didn’t spend the night with his long term lover, Severus Snape. They had been. . .courting. . .if that’s what you want to call it, for quite a long time now. They had been together even before he and Narcissa were married, and would most likely be together  for the rest of their lives. Lucius had never known a love that was like the one he and Severus shared, and he hoped he would never lose it. 
</p><p> It had been slightly taboo, even for Lucius, when he first noticed Severus. He was about four years older than his friend, but he obviously didn’t act on anything until Severus was of proper age of consent. In fact, the younger Slytherin didn’t even <em>know</em> of Lucius’ attraction towards him until he was 16. And after that, the rest was simply history. 
</p><p> Of course their relationship was still a secret from the wizarding world. It was 1993, and some of the muggle world had slowly started to open up towards homosexuality. But it was hard, both he and Severus grew up in a time where it was scorned and people were getting beaten if they were found out, even still in the magical world it was tough. Old habits die hard, and there was still a deep fear grained into the two men of being caught.
</p><p> Sometimes, Lucius wished he could be with Severus openly. He wanted to have a home together, maybe get someplace in the countryside and have a few chickens and goats. Not that he would look after them himself, they’d have a house elf do it for them. But more than anything, Lucius wanted to be free of the responsibilities that the name Malfoy brought, and the expectations that came with it. He had tried to teach his son Draco the importance of the title, but he felt it hypocritical to teach the boy about something he himself wanted nothing to do with. 
</p><p> He envied Severus. It must be nice to have the freedom to do as he wished without the people around him turning up their noses. It all came down to this: Severus didn’t care what people thought of him, and Lucus wished he had the strength to do the same. He cared too much about the opinions of strangers, and how people viewed him. That’s where he built his confidence from, and without their approval his insecurities would tenfold. 
</p><p> Lucius let out a long sigh as he approached the front door of Spinner’s End. He straightened out his robes, and smoothed down his hair before rapping twice on the heavy wooden door. The answer was almost immediate. The door swung inwards, and Severus stood, smiling gently in the doorway. 
</p><p>“Glad you made it okay. It wasn’t too cold, was it?” He asked quietly.
</p><p> Lucius wasted no time in gripping the front of Severus shirt, and pulling him in for a lingering kiss. Their lips met, breathless they entwined their limbs together and stumbled inside. Kicking the door shut with his boot in one swift motion, Lucius pressed Severus up against the wall of the entryway. 
</p><p> Kissing Severus addictive, it was like kissing the sun. You just wanted to soak up as much as you can before it’s gone and leaves you breathless and panting. Finally, after a moment or two, both men pulled away, chests heaving, eyes bright and faces flushed.
</p><p> “I have you to warm me up at least.” Lucius murmured lowly, grinning when he saw Severus’ face turn beat red and his body shiver with anticipation. 
</p><p> Holidays like these were what Lucius craved for the most. The two of them had a strict no present policy, Lucius had the tendency to overdo everything in his life, and Severus was struggling to make ends meet as it is. The only thing they needed and wanted were each other.  But as it was Valentine’s day, Lucius at least thought it would be appropriate to bring over some of the aged wine he had stored away in his cellar for occasions just like this. 
</p><p> He presented a bottle for Severus to inspect, and smiled when he saw the approving look in his lover’s eye. They poured glass after glass, until Lucius’ vision was tinted and hazey. They somehow fumbled their way to the bedroom, clothes falling off and getting flung to the side. 
</p><p> Skin pressed against skin, mouths leaving bruises and fingers grabbing at hair. This was the heaven Lucius dreamed of at night. He knew there could be no other that would leave him feeling the way he did when he was with Severus. It killed him a little bit more every day when he was away from him, but there was nothing he could do about it, at least, not right now.
</p><p> Moonlight streamed through the windows, as the two men lay naked in bed. Severus asleep curled up on his chest, face pressed against Lucius’ neck, breathing soft and deep. Lucius focused on his lover’s heartbeat, letting it lull him in a sort of trance. It was a reassurance that Severus was still alive, still with him.
</p><p> A war was coming, Lucius knew that. He didn’t know how it would play out, but he knew it spelled trouble for Severus. He just hoped that the two of them would come out of this mess unscathed, and then, perhaps, they could begin a new chapter together. A chapter where they finally found peace.
</p><p> Lucius dreamed of a cottage up in northern Canada. Somewhere he and Severus could spend the rest of their days in peace, alone with only each other. Did the Potion’s Professor not deserve solitude and contentment after all he had sacrificed for Dumbledore’s cause?
</p><p> He prayed then when this all blew up, Severus would get a good ending. An ending that hopefully involved himself, but Lucius had decided long ago that if it came down to him or Severus, he would gladly sacrifice himself for Severus’ happiness. 
</p><p> Because if Severus died while he himself still lived, it wouldn’t be living. Lucius would become a broken shell of a man, and no one would know why. The truth of the matter was that he loved him. He loved Severus more than he loved himself. 
</p><p> And as he laid in the darkness, with his arms wrapped around him, he realized that as long as he lived, he would never forget this night. Because for the first time in a long while, both of them were at peace, and Lucius knew that after tonight,  they wouldn’t be like this again for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fic for Snucius, enjoy ;)</p><p>-Ekos</p><p>~Follow us on Tumblr so we can chat or if you have any prompts or ideas you want us to write so we can do them for you~</p><p>TUMBLR: ekosma</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>